Opposite Elements
by LordStone
Summary: Sokka has to live with the royal family of the Fire Nation to learn about his tribes most important trading partner. He and the royal family will have to learn to live together. It will be hard but fun. The world is not AU. No war has broken out, but instead peace is prevailing. How can a man like Sokka change a dysfunctional family like the Fire Royals? (A Sokka and Azula story)
1. Chapter 1

Opposite Elements

High chief Hakoda were looking at his children and smiled to himself, glad to see them so happy and carefree. Katara laughed at Sokka's discomfort because his trousers were frozen solid. Definitely her doing but Sokka did see the fun in situation. Sometimes the siblings were at odds with each other and exchanged harsh words but the love and respect they shared were real and tangible, for all to see. Perhaps their bond was so strong because of their mothers demise so long ago. Hakoda still felt a pang of sadness when he thought of Kya. "You would be very proud of our children Kya". He whispered softly, his smile now sad. And it would be hard to part with them for so long but the tribe must come first. Hakoda had just received confirmation that Katara would spend the next couple of years in the Northern water tribe to learn and master water bending. And Sokka would spend those years with the royal family of the Fire Nation. They could have a little more time before the duties of the tribe infringed on them.

A month later Sokka stood at the bow of a trade ship and looked out over the great harbor of Capital City, it was immense and intimidating just like the Gates of Azulon. Sokka still felt angry about it all. Why could he not travel to the north and learn from The Northern water tribe just like his sister? What could the arrogant and demanding Fire Nation teach him that no other nation or tribe might? It was all so unfair! His father's words about the Fire Nation being our most vital trading partner and that we needed them far more than the other way around did not appease Sokka at all. And some things did not make sense at all! Why did he have to learn to eat, speak and even walk a certain way? And why did he need so much cloths and stuff? Four pair of shoes. What was up with that?

Sokka didn't see much of the capitol before his carriage arrived at the royal palace. Sokka felt a flutter in his stomach, this was all real and actually a bit frightening. He was ushered by a servant through several courtyards and large rooms. It would take forever to find his way out, Sokka thought. At long last they arrived at a room which was occupied by several people, all beautifully dressed and eating dinner. A massive dinner, Sokka had never seen so much food for just four people. When he was announced they all turned toward him. He knew who they were of course. Prince Ozai was a tall man with something unpleasant in his eyes, Ozai were scowling at him and was not best pleased. The incredibly beautiful woman had to be Princess Ursa. She had kind eyes that held sadness in them. The twitching boy were Prince Zuko and he looked nervous for some reason and continuously kept glancing at his father. He was fifteen just like Sokka. The last person in the royal family were Azula. She had her mother´s grace but her father´s cold eyes. They all had the most amazing golden eyes Sokka had ever seen.

Azula smirked at the boy standing in the doorway. He did look weak and foolish, just like father had told them a moment before. A savage and probably filthy and unrefined. She definitely could have some fun with this peasant. Of course Zuko had been of another opinion had voiced it to fathers displeasure and Azula´s amusement. The boy did a rather poor curtsy toward father and said with a rather pleasant voice; "I´m Sokka, son of high chief Hakoda and it is my great pleasure to give you this token of my tribes gratitude toward the Fire Nation and the Royal family as thanks for giving us the opportunity to bond and learn from each other". He hold in his hands a beautifully carved box made of ebony from a elephantwale and his speech was so obviously practiced. His eyes were blue and when their eyes met she saw something more, was that curiosity?

"You need practice how to bow to your betters more, I believe" said Ozai with a dark sneer. "It will serve you well here in the Fire Nation" he continued and all in the room but the snow savage understood the implied insult. Ursa frowned of course but Azula found it fitting and amusing.

"Ah, well", said Sokka with an easy smile, "you're probably right about that. We don´t go around and bow to each other very much. We give respect to those who deserve it and not because of their fathers or family.", continued Sokka with a steady gaze at Ozai.

Wait, did the savage just take fathers insult and fling it back at his teeth? Azula felt a bit stunned for a moment and wasn't the only one. Zuko´s jaw dropped and she heard Ursa gasp. Azula stole a glance at her father and she could see the that Ozai was not happy. Not. At. All. But the savage didn't seem like he insulted father on purpose. Did he mean to insult or was that unintentional?

Ozai rose from the table and with a glare at the savage, who didn't notice it at all because he were preoccupied with gazing longingly at the food, he continued; "I seem to have lost my appetite. I'm off to my office". With that he strode off toward the door. The savage noticed Ozai at last and throw him another poorly executed curtsy at Ozai. It come off as rather ironically after the savage statement to her father. Ozai quivered and you could almost see the smoke coming of him as he strode past and out.

Ursa stood and walked over to Sokka. "You are a very interesting boy Sokka" she murmured while taking the gift from his hands and guiding him toward the table. "Are you hungry? Come and eat with us and tell us about your voyage?" she continued.

The savage seem to lit up when he was invited to eat with them. "My voyage was rather boring actually. Not even one pirate dared us! Awfully disappointing" Sokka told her mother and continued, "This is a lot of food. I could not eat it in" Sokka calculated quickly, "in two days!"

Azula looked at the full table, they could not eat it in a week! What was he talking about? Two days? What was happening? A small smile played on her mother's lips but Zuko looked dazed and she felt exactly the same….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

During the coming month Sokka got used to his new life in the Royal Palace and the family he now lived with. It was a bit dull actually. It slowly dawned on Sokka that Prince Ozai didn't like him at all. Despite Sokka's best efforts Ozai's opinion didn't change. Nor more and elaborate bows nor polite talk about the Fire Nation or the Water tribe worked. The snide remarks was hurtful but Sokka had also realized that if he presented a bow, now honed to perfection if Sokka could say so himself, after one of Ozai's comments that usually made him stop, fume and leave the room. Why? He had no idea but it was working and you had to work with what you got. Right?

Lady Ursa on the other hand was very nice to Sokka and he enjoyed to spend time with her. Even if she seldom was alone. Prince Zuko did spend a lot of time with her. Zuko, or Zuzu as Azula liked to call him or Price Crybaby as Sokka nicknamed him privately, seemed to have a grave inferior complex toward his own sister. Perhaps not surprising all in all because Azula did best him in everything. Everything Zuko could do, Azula could do better. Zuko's reaction to this was anger, sulking and whining to his mother. He was rather annoying and should do well to live in the real world for say two or three years? A punch in the face would also work wonders.

Azula was another story altogether then her dear brother, who she despised. She was bold and daring were her brother was careful and easily frightened and she always had a way out of the trouble she caused. Intelligent, ruthless and without any bounds she was…fun. As fun and dangerous as heavy snow in the mountains, you never know if your next step would end you. And she was perfect according to everyone else. Sokka couldn't see it really. After the first couple of days she treated Sokka without mercy. Cruelly and took every opportunity to mock and humiliate him. Even if Sokka tried to keep up with her and give as good as he got he was woefully loosing that war. But if he had to choose spending time with Azula or Zuko he would pick Azula. It was a close call and in Sokka's mind it was like choosing between death by swimming in the cold sea or walking naked in a full blown south pole snow blizzard!

To make things even more complicated for poor Sokka, Ursa and Ozai was having a private war over the souls their children. Zuko was firmly in Ursa's corner and Azula in her father's claws. Azula and Zuko seemed unaware of this low-key war. Both children craved the other parents affection but couldn't have it. Azula and Zuko also jealously guarded the affections of "their" parent from each other. It was all very confusing and a bit sad to Sokka. His family was perhaps not normal since his mother died when he was young but the Royal Family of the Fire Nation was seriously damaged. Katara could be annoying and she was also a waterbender but Sokka had always cherished and been proud of her, not jealous. Much anyways.

And it seemed like they all had forgotten about Sokka or at least didn't know what to do with him. So he had his days mostly for himself. And since Sokka was easily bored he decided to go exploring. The Royal Palace was huge and he had a great time exploring its rooms, courtyards, nooks and crannies. During this time he made friends with several of the servants. And cooks, which in Sokka's mind was far more important, so he always could get a small snack when he was hungry. It also meant that he could walk around nearly everywhere without anyone taking notice. He heard lots of interesting stuff. Mostly gossip about other servants (it seemed that there was lots of drama and intrigue among them which surprised Sokka for some reason) but also gossip about the guests and about the royal family.

After an extremely boring day when he had to spend it with Prince Crybaby and working on his calligraphy – he would rather be chased by a tigerseal to be honest. He was now free to roam his kingdom! Well, sort of anyways. Sokka decided to skulk around the main kitchen in the palace but on route he saw Prince Ozai with Azula. Sokka did the smart thing and quickly dived in to an empty room. He could hear Prince Ozai's voice, even when he talked to his daughter he seemed to have contempt dripping of every word.

"You must train more and harder Azula. I will not except anything but perfection from you. If you cannot deliver you will be punished accordingly. Do I make myself clear?" At this moment Sokka decided against better judgment to take a sneak peak at them, he was curious what her answer would be. How the princess looked shocked Sokka, she was a mess . Her hair were all over the place and her otherwise meticulously clothes were dirty and singed. She looked truly utterly spent and her face was pale. "Yes father," she said meekly. "I will train harder and failure is not an option". Ozai sneered and continued talking but the words was lost in the vast corridor.

Sokka contemplated what he just witnessed. Ozai drove Azula very, very hard it seemed. Sokka hadn't himself actually seen Azula's bending but everyone said it was marvelous and that few if none could best her. It was so strange. He needed more information about it all. Sokka sighed and let his mind drift. Suddenly Sokka realized that the room he now occupied was rather small. "That's strange" he murmured. Quickly he darted into the adjacent rooms and it dawned on Sokka that somewhere in between these three rooms lots of space were missing! "Now this is truly interesting" Sokka said to the missing space, "it can only mean that there is a secret passage somewhere around here. And where can the door be I wonder…."

Fire Lord Azulon, firebending prodigy, ruler of the most powerful realm in the world and rightly feared by highborn as commoner sat drinking a cup of tea while contemplating how meaningless and tedious his days now seemed to be. He looked over the various reports that had come in to his desk today. This one was about a statue in his honor. He sighed. Suddenly he heard noises from the wall. His first thought was "assassin" but before he could call the royal guards he heard the would be assassin speak, "…after I come out of this spirit forsaken wall I will have long talk to the architect…" and little while later, "…look a trinket! Wee, this is so fun!" Suddenly the secret door swung open and a young boy in watertribe clothes stumbled out and slowly looked around.

"Now, this is a room fit for….royalty" the boy exclaimed but when he uttered the last word his eyes had reached the Fire Lord. Two very blue and curious eyes looked at him and even if Azulon could see the panic in the boys features it was soon gone. After a couple of seconds the boy gave him a bow. It came off as rather arrogant and the boy spoke, against protocol, "I'm Sokka son of High Chief Hakoda of the Sothern Water Tribe. Nice to meet you, err Fire Lord."Instead of turning the boy to a pile of ash, like he has done with the previous would be assassin Azulon were intrigued by this boy and the innocence and intelligence he saw in his eyes.

"What are you doing in my wall young water tribe boy?" Azulon asked with a low but not unfriendly voice. His words seemed to calm the boy down.

"Exploring actually. I had a boring day and when I happened to come across a secret door it was too good an opportunity to pass", the boy said with a smile and a shrug, "I seemed like a great idea at the time and I did found some treasures!" the boy continued and showed Azulon a broken hilt from a sword and a part of a gilded statue. Azulon nodded when he eyed the boys treasures. He know that a boy from the water tribe was supposed to be in the palace and learning from our masters to strengthen the bond between the nations. He himself had made sure it would happen. Why had his son Ozai not taken care of the boys training?

"Are you not supposed to train hard with different masters instead of exploring Fire Nations secret passages?" Azulon asked, with a small smile.

"Well, that would great but I have not received any summons to train with any masters, unfortunately", the boy spoke with a calm not few men or women could muster when talking with the Fire Lord, especially after coming uninvited by a secret door to his private study. His eyes fell on a Pai Sho game that stood on a low table at Azulon's side. It was still unfinished. The boy contemplated it with care. "You are playing black?" he asked while studding the board.

"Why, yes" answered Azulon while in turn studding the boy. "It's a game I played with my son Prince Iroh."

The boy sat down at the table without any leave and said with a smile. "It seems to me that your son has caught you in a trap, you will lose this game, err Fire Lord."

Azulon raised both his eyebrows at that statement. He looked over the game and studied it for the first time in a long time. "Are you so sure about that young one?" he asked with a chuckle.

The boys eyes glittered with amusement and without any leave he placed a white tile on the board. And instead of once more incinerate the boy for his insolence he studied the boys move and after a little while placed a tile of his own. The game continued in silence for a little while.

"Price Iroh will not be upset that we play his game?" The boy suddenly asked with a frown. "It is rather impolite of us when you think about it."

It took a while before Azulon answered the boy. "My son, Prince Iroh, has been dead for nearly five years now." He said with a quiet and his voice held sadness in it. "He and his own son Lu Tien died in the last war with the Earth Kingdom."

The boy surprised the old Fire Lord by laying his hand on Azulon's knee and with serious but also sad eyes said: "It pains me to hear, Fire Lord. It is always sad when you lose a loved one. My mother died in a raid at the same time. I feel your loss" He then pulled back his hand.

No one had dared touch him like that since his wife died nearly twenty years ago. The boys words rang true and they wore said with utter truthfulness. Azulon felt touched like he hadn't in a long time. "My son Iroh would be honored if this game came to a conclusion. Let's play and see if you can beat an old master Pai Sho player" Azulon said gruffly.

They continued talking and both of them were totally engrossed in the game. It occurred to Azulon that this boy, Sokka, was very much like his beloved son Iroh. And that felt rather good even if he indeed lost the game.

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sokka ate breakfast with the royal family. Prince Ozai was not there as usual which Sokka were grateful for but strangely Lady Ursa were also missing. And with her absence Azula had every possibility to make the breakfast as uncomfortable for the two boys as possible. It seemed she had decided that Sokka were today's victim. He felt special, or not….

"Well peasant, I can see that your table manners has not improved since yesterday. Why don't you try eating with your hands or perhaps feet instead?" The princess drawled with her trademark smile. She took every chance to needle Sokka. "It is our duty to teach you civility, you will never achieve it of course, hopeless backwater savage as you are, but try we must." She continued with a sigh and her golden eyes glowed with suppressed malice. Sokka thought that her comment on his manners was a bit unfair as his manners had improved dramatically since he left his home.

"It is very kind of you princess. Does it mean that you volunteer to educate me? Say three hour per day for a week. You and me eating together." Sokka said with voice dripping with false sincerity and a fake smile. "And while we are on the subject of teaching, could you kindly inform me on how a Fire Nation royal should treat an invited guest?" With the last sentence Sokka mirrored Azula's smirk.

"Why, that's a splendid idea peasant. Did you come up with that all by yourself? I would be delighted to teach you manners. You should know that I'm an efficient master that always gets the results one way or another." Azula said and her eyes telling him exactly how that would have ended. "And I treat my guests as the deserve and you peasant deserve no better, don't get your hopes up"

"Azula treats all the same way, peasant. You should not take it personally." Zuko said. "But we are honor bond to treat our guests correctly and with dignity. Even a peasant like yourself" he continued with a smile to Sokka.

How did he believe that was a compliment and not an insult? Sokka wondered annoyed. He saw Azula roll her eyes at the comment from Zuko. Sokka decided to make it memorable breakfast.

"By using the word 'peasant' you are insulting the guest that happens to be me." Sokka informed Zuko in a very pedagogic way. "If this is your idea on civility perhaps you need to be informed even more urgently then me, I believe." Sokka continued. Zuko's face turned slowly red when Azula laughed cruelly at him.

"Zuzu are you letting a savage lecture you on civility?" Azula said spitefully to Zuko. "I know you are incompetent but this is truly a record of late. But it's not as the family has high hopes for you Zuzu." She continued with her smirk in place and studying her perfectly manicured nails. It was obvious to all that by family she meant Ozai. It was also obvious that her words stung, stung badly.

Sokka decided to take advantage of the situation to divide and conquer. "To use peasant to me and not realizing it is an insult, Prince Zuko, is like mentioning to Princess Azula that she has father-issues and not understanding that she does." Sokka continued pleasantly while in the corner of his eye see Azula's face contort with anger for a second. Zuko just looked perplex while mumbling "father-issues?"

Azula on the other hand gave Sokka a glare that should have killed him on the spot, or at least put him on fire for his insolence. It promised pain and retribution. And it made him lean away from her. For the first time he actually felt a pang of fear.

"You insolent savage! Don't you dare comparing me with my failure for a brother. We all know how disappointing he is to father and how I'm not." She snarled to Sokka. "Do remember that you are a guest in our home, take care snow savage!" The threat was clear to Sokka.

"I'm not a disappointing failure!" Zuko all but shouted. "I'm the heir, not you! Just wait to mother hear of this." Zuko continued.

"Pleas Prince Crybaby" fear made Sokka snap at Zuko more harshly then intended." No one likes or respects a telltale. If you are going to run and hide behind your mother's skirts you don't belong at this table." Sokka snarled and ended the whole discussion with; "Grow up will you!"

The teenagers ate in cold silence after that. That did not go as well as planed Sokka thought. Sokka felt bad over the whole affair, they brought out the worst of him. Zuko fumed and shot glares at both Azula and Sokka when he was not preoccupied with his food. Azula also ate in silence but oddly enough she did not look angry anymore. Strange. And when Lady Ursa finally entered the room, Azula and Sokka looked over to Zuko who's face turned even more red. But he didn't say anything thankfully. But Lady Ursa was no fool.

"What happened here?" She asked with a cool voice and her eyes swept over them all but lingered on Azula. Azula's lip curled because Lady Ursa had of course decided that it was her fault whatever it may be.

"We all tried to be as inconsiderate and mean as possible and we succeeded with that I believe." Sokka said with a sad smile. "Unfortunately it become a memorable breakfast..."

Lady Ursa said nothing to that. Probably because she know exactly how bad it could be. Zuko stood and leaved after mumbling something about firebending practice. Lady Ursa soon followed and shortly after that Azula stood to leave.

"Good luck on today's practice Princess Azula." Sokka said sincerely and with a kind smile. She looked at him but did not respond. But she didn't say anything mean nor did she sneer at him.

§§§

Sokka finished eating and walked out into the corridor wondering what he should do today. When he woke up this morning he had notions about spying on the princess and her practice but that had definitely lost its allure after the breakfast showdown. Perhaps he could go out in to the city and explore? Was that allowed? Sokka was interrupted by a servant that gave him bow.

"I'm Fat and my master is Piandao and he has come to the palace to take up your training. Will you please follow me?" Fat said and started off walking after he had seen Sokka's nod.

Fat led Sokka to a lovely garden. It seemed that this garden was exclusively Fire Lord Azulon. He stood together with a fit middle-aged man with darker skin and a well groomed beard. When Sokka entered the both men turned toward him. Sokka gave the Fire Lord his best bow and smiled kindly up to him.

"Master Piandao was a good friend to my late son Prince Iroh and he have agreed to come out of retirement to tech you all a young man that perhaps will become High Chief one day ought to know." Fire Lord Azulon said with a small smile" You will learn history, war and strategy, the art of trade and diplomacy to name a few subjects." Azulon's eyes glittered with mirth when he continued. "Piandao is the Fire Nations greatest swordmaster. He will teach you the way with the sword and you will have no time to go exploring in my walls again anytime soon, young man."

Sokka's eyes lit up when he heard Azulon speak. And he couldn't suppress a wide smile when he heard the he, Sokka, would learn to use a sword. By a swordmaster no less!

Piandao stepped forward and studied the young watertribe man that stood eagerly in front of him. The boy was eager and it seemed that he had all emotions on the outside. But he saw what Fire Lord Azulon had described in his letter. There was an innocence and curiosity to him that truly was intriguing.

"Why would you like to learn how to use a sword young man?" Piandao asked. His voice was low and calm. Sokka felt himself be calmed despite the piercing stare he received from Piandao.

Sokka took a little while to ponder before giving an answer. "If I learn how to use a blade properly I can protect my people and my loved ones far better. And to learn how to use a blade also means that I learn when not to use it. My father always said that with knowledge comes responsibility." Sokka said simply.

Both men, powerful in their own right, stayed silent while contemplating the boys answer. Piandao finally broke the long silence that had Sokka twitching. "I will teach you the way of the sword, Sokka. Fat will now take you to the room I will use for your education. We will begin with history and mathematics." Sokka blinked at the word mathematics but bowed to them and started to leave. Before he could leave Fire Lord Azulon said with a low voice;

"I will educate you in the art of ruling and Pai Sho. You will be summoned." Azulon didn't know why he said that, it was not planned at all. He had thought give Piandao the sole responsibility to the boys education, not take any part in it. Why had he changed his mind? He would meditate on it later. The boy did another bow, this time to the Fire Lord and smiled up at him with pleasure before darting after the servant. Silence once more descended upon the two men. Finally Azulon said quietly;

"If I had such wisdom at that age much would have been different..."

To be continued!

Some notes from the author:

- Fanwright; In this story Sokka and Zuko is 15 years of age. That makes Azula 13 years of age. I wanted them neither to old or to young.

- I will not update as quickly as I have done to date. Probably more like once a week. Realistically.

- Price Ozai is the crownprince

- Sokka is not an ambassador at the moment. He is there as a courtesy to the watertribe. The Fire Nation will be responsible to give him a proper education and thus strengthening the bonds between the two nations. Unfortunately the Fire Royals are nuts...

- Pleas review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During the following weeks Sokka had a full schedule every day except one, which was his day off, to relax and enjoy free time. He trained hard with Master Piandao every morning to learn the way of the sword. He was a quick study and both he and Master Piandao were pleasantly surprised how well he progressed. The rest of the day he studied various topics such as mathematics, algebra, poetry, history, and the art of war, also under Master Piandao's tutelage. Twice a week he was summoned to the Fire Lord and while enjoying a game of Pai Sho they discussed the art of ruling, philosophy and diplomacy. Sokka's mind absorbed his tutors knowledge with a speed that baffled them all. Sokka truly loved to learn and it showed in his handling of the sword and in his questions to his teachers.

He did not meet up with the rest of the Royal Family accept during meals. Zuko ignored Sokka as much as possible and even Azula usually left Sokka alone. When Prince Ozai was present the meals were eaten in a cold silence. Strangely Ozai's ire were mostly directed toward Azula, his golden child. Sokka did not understand and he couldn't just ask, unfortunately. Zuko and Ursa didn't know and Ozai and Azula obviously wouldn't say. During an especially frigid dinner, where Azula was shivering whenever Ozai glanced over her, Sokka noticed a thin trickle of blood on her wrist. Sokka's mind nearly froze solid when he suddenly understood that Azula's failures of whatever it was meant that she got beaten! He looked at Ozai and truly saw the man for what he was, a man not capable of anything remotely like empathy or love. How could a father do such a thing toward his own daughter? Sokka glanced to Zuko and saw a frightened boy that at least had his mothers protection. What about Ursa then? Sokka studied her more carefully from a corner of an eye. Did she know what Ozai did to Azula?

After a while Sokka indeed observed that Ursa noticed the trickle of blood that now left ugly red spots on the polished table and on Azula's plate. Ursa's eyes noticed and then ignored it. Sokka was even more shocked. That Ozai was an unsympathetic man he understood quite early in his stay here at the Royal Palace. But Ursa had always been nice and he had pegged her for one of the good guys. Poor Azula looked exhausted, her face was pale and her eyes were bloodshot. Before Sokka could say something the dinner was over and after the Fire Royals left, Sokka sat behind and pondered on what to do?

§§§

Fire Lord Azulon considered the boy sitting in front of him. Sokka's game today was unfocused and he had not noticed the easy trap Azulon had conceived in the beginning of the game. This would be an easy game if Sokka did not rally.

"You seem troubled young one?" Azulon said softly while studying him closely. "Something you wish to discuss perhaps?"

Sokka's eyes locked on to Azulon's and after a short while Sokka did a grimace.

"Yeah, something is troubling me, my Lord. Prince Ozai is beating Princess Azula over something and Lady Ursa is totally ignoring it. "Sokka burst out. "This has been going on for several weeks now. It has something to do with her bending so I understand. It is horrible!" The boy exclaimed.

"My son Ozai is not a man known for his acceptance with failure and only expects the best from himself or his daughter or so I understand. He has the right to train and raise her as he sees fit" Azulon says neutrally. Why is this troubling the boy? "Surely this also is a custom in your tribe?" he asks, now curious.

"Of course!" Sokka says with a quiet voice. "But now I'm in the middle of it all. It goes against all I have learned and believe in. And more importantly, now I know! And it is eating me alive!" Sokka explained with a sigh. "She is a child prodigy and a master firebender in her own right, so I've been told. Why would Prince Ozai punish her this way?"

"It is not for us outside the family to interfere with" Azulon says with a frown. "I urge you to step lightly in this matter. I understand that Azula is a very strong child. You cannot be a master firebender at her age and not be strong." Azulon assures Sokka.

"She is strong alright." Sokka says while frowning at the Pai Sho board. "But strength and hardness is not the same thing. My father taught me that. And Prince Ozai is not raising her to be strong but hard." Sokka mused. "Unwittingly perhaps. But the consequences for Princess Azula will be dire if this continues. A strong individual understands when he is wrong, understands his own shortcomings and admits and learn from mistakes. That makes him strong" Sokka said softly but with self-confidence, now looking directly into the Fire Lords eyes. "A hard individual will shatter and be undone, sooner or later."

Azulon and Sokka sat in silence and continued playing the game. Azulon considered the boys words. He knew that Princess Azula had not been able to generate lightning and that Ozai drilled her without mercy to achieve just that. Azulon had not been giving it much thought really, this was Ozai's family and frankly, Azulon despised his only son. The Prince was conceit, petty and cruel. Ambition and power are the only things he love. Unfortunately he doesn't know what to do with them. Azulon tolerated his son only because Ozai controlled several powerful noble families such as admiral Zhao's. He had his uses, Prince Ozai…

"You care for Princess Azula?" Azulon asked softly while wondering if that was the real reason for Sokka's concern.

Sokka blinked and felt confused. Did he care for Princess Azula? She had been cruel and downright mean towards him from the very beginning. So why was he so troubled by what he had seen? It's not like he hadn't wanted to give her a lesson and take her down a peg or two. But not by violence and abuse. She and Katara was the same age, perhaps that was it? His brotherly instincts are kicking in? But on the other hand he can't stop thinking of the spark in her eyes whenever he thought about her…

"I don't know, my Lord." Sokka answered honestly. "I truly don't know. But what I do know is that I find this situation very sad and horrible. Her father is beating and abusing her for not learning fast enough. Her brother is blind to it all and her mother sees but does nothing. Azula will never ask for help or stop trying to please her father. That leaves me." Sokka says with an air of despair.

Azulon considered the boys words. He knew he already had decided to act. He will intervene and save Azula from her father's abuse in this matter at least. How can this boy, a boy not even native to the Fire Nation, affect him so? Well, his life was not boring anymore, that's for sure. He smiled to himself.

"No Sokka," Azulon says with the smile still in place. "you are not alone in this. You are a wise young man and don't forget that I'm her grandfather and lord. I will act and end Princess Azula's suffering in this matter."

He was rewarded with a huge grin from the watertribe boy.

Authors note:

The story is progressing as planned.

Please review and if you have any questions please ask!

And if any out there are interested to be beta-reader that would be soo welcome. English is not my first language end it is extremely frustrating to make simple grammar mistakes. I know I do but fail to see them… Any takers? Let me know!

Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sokka strolled down a corridor thinking about this and that but mostly on food. Those meat pies the chef had done for dinner yesterday made his mouth water all over again. Perhaps it was possible to sneak down to the royal kitchen and ask for one or three? What could the chef want in return for those lovely pies? Sokka's ingenious, if he could say so himself, planning was cut short by voices. Girl voices and laughter to be more precise. Now, this is interesting…. Sokka decided to go investigating because a small adventure surly would be fun!

Sokka arrived to the palace garden and while lurking in the shadows of colonnade he spotted three girls. Azula domineered the scene of course but Sokka's attention was drawn to the two other girls. The girl that laughed and spoke a lot was clad in pink. She had a warm smile, large eyes and she was very pretty. She moved with such ease and she was seldom still. Strangely she didn't just walk, she cart wheeled and sometimes she stood on her head. The other girl was tall and stunningly beautiful. Silver eyes that held secrets and shiny long black hair. Sometimes a small smile played over her lips when the girl in pink said something that amused or annoyed Azula. Sokka could see that Azula was in a bad temper, she twitched and glared on the other girls, the palace and the world in general. To approach them with Azula in this state would end badly, very badly. He just knew it. But Sokka was drawn to them like a moth to the flame..

The girl in pink suddenly stopped talking. Mostly because one of her cart wheels made her come face to face with Sokka. Very close actually. Both she and Sokka ended up cross-eyed and for a short moment their noses touched. Sokka took a step back, his face reddening and suddenly out of words. What to do when he reached the girls he had not thought of, unfortunately.

"Well, who are you then cutie?" The girl in pink said with a smile. She had swiftly regained her composure and twirled around Sokka while studying him intensely. "You don't look like a servant or a visiting noble? What are you cutie?" she asked while poking him. Sokka's face become even more red.

Before he could answer Azula did it for him. That way he would not make a fool out of himself at least Sokka thought with a sigh. "Oh, that is our esteemed guest from the wastelands in the south. Let me present the savage and peasant Sokka. Here to learn to be civilized but woefully unable to do so." Azula said with a mocking voice and a smirk. Her beautifully golden eyes glittering with malice.

"Uh, a pleasure." Sokka mumbled while shooting Azula a glare. Neither of the girls missed the dirty look Sokka gave Azula. To Azula's amusement and the other girls curiosity. The boy was not intimidated by Azula. Well, not immediately anyway. Azula continued with a bored expression.

"This is my friends Ty Lee and Mai. They are visiting me. What do you want peasant? I don't have time for your foolishness." Azula drawled while arching an eyebrow at Sokka. Mai acknowledged Sokka with a small bow, she was the tall willowy one, and Ty Lee smiled and waved while saying hi cheerfully.

Sokka had finally regained his composure and started to answer. "Well, I was on my way to the.. Wait, what! _Friends_? _You_ have _friends_?" Sokka exclaimed toward Azula while his eyes darting between the three of them. Clearly he was astonished. Mai arched an eyebrow at Sokka and Ty Lee's smile slipped for a short while. Azula on the other hand put her hands on her hips and glared hard at Sokka.

"What kind of a question is that?" Azula asked with a cold voice. "Of course they are my friends. What is going on in your sorry excuse for a head?" she continued dangerously. Unfortunately Sokka was to dumbfounded to notice the impeding danger.

"This does not make any sense at all!" Sokka said while waving his arms about. "You are friends with Azula?" Sokka now asked Ty Lee and Mai. "As in _this_ Azula right here?" he continued now pointing to princess. Sokka looked like his world no longer made any sense at all. The princess were quivering with rage at this point, the insults this watertribe savage directed toward her were infuriating. Azula decided to smash this annoying peasant once and for all and damn the consequences. But Ty Lee spoke up before her.

"Well, yes." Ty Lee answered, her confusion clear on her face. "We have been friends since we all started to attend the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. Azula is the best friend there is." Ty Lee continued with an earnest countenance. Sokka seemed even more confused after Ty Lee's answer.

Sokka made a serious effort to wrap his mind about Azula having friends but failed at that. "I don't believe you for a second." Sokka said to Ty Lee. Then he turned to Azula but still failed to notice her rage. "If you are friends with them", Sokka waved to Mai and Ty Lee. "as you all claim, I want some proof. Do something nice for them!" Sokka demanded of Azula. Sokka stood with his arms crossed while waiting for Azula to do something nice… At this point Mai's other eye brow arched in wonder and Ty Lee actually stood gaping at Sokka. Azula on the other hand spluttered before nearly shouted to Sokka.

"What! Of course not! I will not do something nice because a peasant tells me to do so, you stupid blockheaded moron." Azula exploded. Now Sokka actually perceive the princess apparent rage and swallowed hard while wondering if he could get away unscathed. Perhaps if he made a run for it? Stupid, stupid mouth of his…

Azula draw a breath to give Sokka a berating of a lifetime. Small sparks of flames were actually coming off her. Sokka was a dead man. And he had not even got to eat another of those deliciously meat pies!? Life is so unfair!

"Princess Azula," A man's voice interrupted Sokka's execution. A servant made a bow toward Azula and continued. "Your presence is required."

The four teenagers looked at the man in confusion. Sokka felt relief surging throw his body. He would live to eat again! Azula stared at the man with annoyance. This was her day off. Not her father nor her mother should demand her presence today.

"Who, pray, demand my presence?" Azula almost hissed to the servant. To her slight surprise the servant didn't wilt at her anger. Instead he looked her in the eye and answered cordially.

"Fire Lord Azulon require your presence, my princess." At those words all anger disappeared and was replaced by dread. Fire Lord Azulon had never taken an interest in her nor her brother. He was a cold and distant figure and Azula never thought of him as her grandfather. He was known for his ruthlessness and he was rightly feared. Fire Lord Azulon despised her father and she know that Ozai feared him. What could he want with her? Azula composed herself and nodded to her friends then gestured to the servant to lead the way. Mai and Ty Lee gave her worried frowns. They were well aware of the Fire Lords reputation. Strangely Sokka on the other hand gave her an encouraging smile.

When she walked away she heard Sokka ask her friends cheerfully.

"So, as friends what are you three doing for fun? Scaring small children and grown men? Put fire to peasants fields and houses? What evil is your pick?"

"What? Of course we don't do any of that!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "I like to do gymnastics and Mai here like to throw knifes!"

"I'm not very good at gymnastics but I can show how to throw a boomerang. It's very cool, it will come back to you after you throw it." Sokka said. She could not hear her friends answer. The boy would surly annoy her friends to no end but Azula had other things to worry about at the moment. The Fire Lord himself to be precise…

§§§

Azula followed the servant through the palace. She soon entered the Fire Lords private wing. It was the one part of the palace she had not dared to enter when exploring. If she had not been so nervous about her summoning she would have admired her surroundings. Legendary items were on display for the Fire Lord himself and no other. She briefly wondered why she was not summoned to the throne room but figured that question soon should be answered anyway.

At long last she arrived to a beautiful room. It was surprisingly cool and through the open doors to the shaded balcony she could hear the sound of the sea. On a small dais sat an elderly man. The Fire Lord himself. He was currently occupied with a messenger falcon. He tended to its wing. The bird of prey was quiet under its hood and seemed to feel secure in the hands of the Fire Lord. Azula could feel the power the old man exuded. Old age had not dulled his power, that was for sure. She walked across the room and knelt before of her liege lord. The Fire Lord did not acknowledge her and continued to tend to the bird but Azula did not move an inch.

While waiting for the Fire Lord to acknowledge her presence she remembered the last time she had been summoned to the Fire Lord. It was not a pleasant memory. It was the day after the news of her cousin Lu Ten's death had reached the capitol. Her father had requested an audience with the Fire Lord to show off his family and make a demand to be named heir of the Fire Nation instead of his brother prince Iroh. The Fire Lords rage had been beyond anything she had ever imagined. She still had nightmares about it occasionally. The Fire Lord had her father lashed in front of his own family. Zuko had even fainted during the lashing and she could hardly remember her own reaction. The Fire Lords wrath was something she wanted to avoid at all cost. When prince Iroh died in an attempt to avenge his son prince Ozai become crown heir. But Fire Lord Azulon never let him be a part of his inner circle as he had with prince Iroh. Prince Ozai did not sit on his father's right side in meetings if he was even invited to attend.

When the Fire Lord gave the bird away to a falconer he acknowledged the princess who bowed before him.

"You have patience princess Azula. That is very good at least." Fire Lord Azulon said. She rose from her bow and met her grandfathers cold eyes. They were golden like her own of course. She could feel the power behind them and she could see how she was measured and studied. This meeting is likely the most important one she had ever faced in her life. The Fire Lord continued. "It seems to be that you are a fire prodigy like myself. It is good to know that fire runs strong in our family."

"Yes my Lord." Azula answered in an even voice while being tense like a bowstring.

"Do you know why you have been summoned?" The Fire Lord asked. His eyes cold and measuring.

Azula answered quickly and truthfully. "No, my Lord. I have no inkling on to why my Lord has taken an interest in me."

"It seems you have a guardian spirit princess Azula." The Fire Lord said with a small secretive smile that did not reach his eyes. He continued "It has come to my attention that you are unable to generate lightning and your fool of a father is punishing you severely for your failings. Is this a correct assumption princess Azula? " When the Fire Lord asked Azula this question his eyes bore down on her. She felt the shame of her failings keenly. But she did wonder on who her guardian spirit might be.

"To my shame and embarrassment my Lords assumption is correct." Azula answered surprised that her voice was so steady. When admitting to her failings she was unable to hold her gaze and let it drop to the floor.

"You should not be too hard on yourself princess Azula, I myself learned to master lightning when I was in my late teenage years and my son Iroh and your father in their thirtieth year or so." The Fire Lord explained. "That you should manage it when just thirteen years of age would be an incredible feet. Nonetheless, the way you have been practicing now is wrong and counterproductive. Don't you agree?" The Fire Lord inquired.

Azula had to swallow before answering. By saying no she would most likely infuriate the Fire Lord and if she said yes she would denounce her father as incapable to teach her to master lightning. The cold amusement in the Fire Lords eyes told her he was well aware of her predicament.

"My training has been most successful up this very moment but I have seemed to come to a halt in learning how to master lighting, my Lord." Azula answered with as much tact she could muster. She had to navigate these dangerous waters carefully. The glint in the Fire Lords eyes told her he appreciated her effort at least.

The Fire Lord sat quite for long time while studying her closely. It was pure willpower that made her to sit still and not fidget under his scrutiny. Finally the Fire Lord spoke.

"I will now tutor you in the art of Firebending. We will begin your training at once." The Fire Lord said and now his eyes no longer seemed cold. But Azula barely noticed, she jumped at the Fire Lords statement. She would be trained by the Fire Lord himself! The last one to have had that honor was prince Iroh a long time ago.

She quickly bowed and stammered. "It's an honor to train under your tutelage my Lord. I will not disappoint and train hard."

The Fire Lord smiled at her and said. "You will train hard but not too hard, child. To become a master of lightning you need a steady and clear mind and that I feel you lack of today." The Fire Lord continued. "A servant will take you to my training ground. Today I need to see what you know right now. Run along, I will be there shortly."

Azula stood up and bowed and quickly followed a servant to the training grounds. She could hardly believe what had just happened. She had despaired to ever learn to master lightning. And her failures and the punishment she had received the last couple of weeks have been brutal. Perhaps this was a change for the better? She truly hoped so.

§§§

Sokka sauntered toward the dining room after having a great day. For the first time in a long time Sokka had fun with people in his own age. Since arriving in the Fire Capitol to be more precise. Mai and Ty Lee might be nobles but they lacked the royal siblings disparaging attitude toward him. And boy that was so welcome. Mai might have sighed a bit and put on a bored expression in the beginning but when Sokka showed her how to throw a boomerang and later how to make a stone bounce on water she warmed up and even flashed him a smile, a rare thing Sokka had come to understand. Ty Lee laughed and talked all the time. But it was a mistake to challenge her to wrestle. Big mistake actually. Sokka smiled at the memory. Her precise punches made him totally helpless. She had sat on his chest for ten minutes and put straws in his hair to the girls amusement and Sokka's chagrin. When Azula failed to return Sokka decided to take them to lunch. In Sokka style that is. He took them down to the royal kitchen and after some hard bargaining with the chef the three enjoyed a great lunch in the kitchen. All the delicates of the royal palace was theirs to have. When they left he received an embrace from Ty Lee and a smile and a bow from Mai that he returned of course. A great day in his book!

When he arrived in the dining room he was early. The only other occupant was prince Zuko. Zuko did what he always does, ignored Sokka as if was not there. Sokka was in a too good mood to be bothered.

"How was your day prince Zuko?" Sokka asked politely. Zuko jumped at being addressed. He gave Sokka a suspicious stare before answering warily.

"Well, it was a fine day. Me and mother painted for a bit and after that we played Pai Sho." Zuko told him slowly. "How was your day?" he asked politely. Sokka could tell that he really was not interested but Sokka needed to talk about this great day to someone, even if it was the Zuko. Sokka told Zuko about his day and Zuko's become interested. Sokka's story was cut short when Lady Ursa and prince Ozai arrived. Ozai frowned at Azula's empty space.

"Where is princess Azula?" Ozai demanded of the servants and the world in general. "She is always punctual. This is most unusual." Ozai said, his irritation apparent. He did not like to kept waiting.

The servants could not tell where she was and neither could Ursa or Zuko. Ozai's frown deepened. It seemed like he would take this out on Azula.

"She was summoned." Sokka said evenly. All around looked at Sokka with surprise. Ursa and Zuko because he should know anything and Ozai because he kept forgetting Sokka was there.

"Oh, really?" Ozai smirked at Sokka. "And how could you know of this? Azula would not share her day with…you." Ozai really meant with someone like you. But Sokka didn't care really.

"Yeah, I was with princess Azula and her friends when a servant summoned her to a meeting of some sorts. This was after breakfast or so. I spent the day with her friends since she was not there." Sokka told the last part with a smile. His apparent joy made Zuko smile back at him. But Ozai really was not interested in Sokka's day.

Ozai's cold stare wiped Sokka's smile right off his face. How he despised this watertribe cretin. Sokka actually leaned back from Ozai.

"Where is princess Azula?" Ozai all but hissed toward Sokka.

"She was summoned by the Fire Lord." Sokka said.

The various expressions around the table were a sight to behold. Zuko slowly dropped his jaw and stared uncomprehending. Ursa become stock still you could see her trying to understand what this meant. Ozai on the other hand, his face slowly lost all its color. Was it fear that glinted in his eyes? After staring at Sokka for a very uncomfortable minute Ozai stood and left without a word.

Sokka started to eat while contemplating that the Royal family was seriously weird.

Authors note:

Thanks for all your interest, it is heartwarming!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ozai stormed through the corridors and halls of the great Royal Palace. He did so without really seeing where he went or who he met. All whom he met scrambled out of his way and servants, guards and visiting nobles alike who caught a glimpse of his enraged features paled and made themselves inconspicuous. No one wanted to attract the fire prince attention when he was in this state of mind. Careers and lives have been destroyed for less. In the Fire Nation capitol and even more so in the Royal Palace you tread carefully since any misstep could plunge you to your death and worse, humiliation. Nobles and high officials schemed to gain influence and power, to take down an enemy or someone that threatened your own position. Yesterdays ally could be today's mortal enemy. And in this game the Royal Family were the most powerful and influential players and no man or woman wanted Prince Ozai for an enemy if it could be avoided.

Ozai's thoughts were furious. Why had his father, the Fire Lord, taken an interest in Azula? Why now and to what purpose? Azula was his! He had formed her to be the perfect embodiment of his will. No one had any claims on her. He had made sure of that when it come to Ursa at least. But now, when Ozai was so close to gaining everything, the Fire Lord has taken notice! Ozai knew that his father despised him and thought him unfit to rule and even to be his son. Iroh had always been Azulon's favorite child and Ozai always the great disappointment. When Iroh gained prestige and power in foreign wars or in influencing nobles at home Ozai never could keep up. Ozai had never held a command nor had his accomplishments at home ever seemed to be enough for Azulon. And when Iroh and his worthless son died a heroes death at the great walls of Ba Sing Se, not even then could Azulon see Ozai's worth. Instead he was punished and ignored. So Ozai had made plans, made allies and slowly gained influence and power once again. He was the crown prince after all, destined to rule. And Azula was his greatest achievement and asset, he was not about to lose her when his plans was so close to be realized.

Without seeing them he plowed right through a small procession of fire sages and guards. They had to move quickly so he would not walk right over them. Was the Fire Lord spying on him? Or had some of his allies turned against him? The thought made him stop and hiss while his features contorted in pure rage.

"For that I will burn them to ashes…"

Two visiting officers in their best uniforms glanced at him when they heard him speak. When they saw him they paled and bowed low while praying that the prince would pass them by.

Finally Ozai came to perceive his surroundings. He was standing outside the throne room. The various visiting nobles, officials and officers standing outside waiting to be called to the Fire Lords side glanced uneasily toward Ozai. Ozai didn't care, he intended to confront the Fire Lord to gain back the power over Azula.

When he was announced he walked proudly in to the throne room. It was an intimidating room in black, gold and red. The only light in the room except from a few torches was the fire surrounding the dais were the Fire Lord himself was positioned. The fire burned softly at the moment and made the room dim and brooding. The Fire Lords eyes seemed to glow in the dim light while studying Ozai as he walked the suddenly long path down to the dais. Ozai abruptly felt a flutter in his stomach, this was perhaps not such a good idea. The Fire Lord have been rumored to be far more active then he had been for years. He had ruthlessly cleansed out several corrupt officials and nobles just last week. A confrontation with the lethargic Fire Lord of the past couple of years was one thing, a confrontation with Azulon of old was something else entirely…

§§§

Azulon coldly observed as his remaining son and heir walked towards him. He had anticipated this meeting when he decided to take princess Azula under his wing. Ozai was predictable and not happy when someone else took his toys away from him. He could see how Ozai become more and more hesitant when he came closer to the dais. Ozai had always been a disappointment in so many ways. He was worthless when it came to lead troops or take up a command. When it came to the day to day administration of the nation Ozai could handle it adequately. But if a counselor gave him an advise he didn't like, that counselor was gone. And when it all went wrong, as it usually does from time to time, he was furious and good men and women ended up banished. He didn't understand that fear only got himself so far when you wanted to rule a land as great and large as the Fire Nation. How he wished that Iroh was still alive…

Azulon studied his son for a long time when Ozai bowed before him and after a while Ozai started to twitch. Silence is a great tool. "You have come to me unannounced Prince Ozai." Azulon said with a soft voice like steel drawn over silk. "And in anger as well. I am not pleased, Prince Ozai." Ozai rose from his bow but as he opened his mouth to speak a piercing glance from the Fire Lord silenced him immediately.

"I must compliment you on princess Azula's progress in firebending. She is a true prodigy and soon will be declared a master in her own right." Azulon continued in the same soft voice and the fire in the room made his eyes glow wickedly in the dim light. Ozai felt how a few drops of sweat ran down his back. "Of course, it's about my tutelage of her that you have so rudely interrupted my throne room, or so I understand?" The Fire Lord asked, now with a cold smile.

"Yes father, so it is." Ozai answered in a steady voice. "I'm her father and also her trainer. I do feel that I should have been consulted before you took this action, father." Ozai declared boldly. He was not a coward at least, Azulon thought coldly. "I'm confident that by time.." Ozai continued but Azulon stopped him with a small gesture.

"You were making no progress at all with your daughter, prince Ozai." Azulon said coldly. Not giving Ozai a chance to gain the upper hand in this clash of wills. "You trained her by punishing her for your own failures as a teacher and tutor. It's disgraceful but nothing I'm surprised to hear when it comes to you, my son." Azulon said harshly and Ozai flinched. "Azula is a prodigy and I will train her to become a true master of fire and lightning. You truly should be pleased, prince Ozai." Now Azulon's voice once again were soft but malice was dripping of each word. "Are you not pleased that your daughter of whom you are so proud of, are now being trained by the Fire Lord himself?" Azulon asked and the threat in the question made Ozai swallow in sudden fear. He had not forgotten his punishment of old…

"I'm most pleased father." Ozai answered. "Under your guidance princess Azula will become a true master. I just wished I was consulted before the decision was made." Ozai said and it was not possible for him to keep some of the anger he felt into those words. "Does my Lord want to train prince Zuko as well?" Ozai asked with a hint of a smile. The question made Azulon glare for a short while.

"No, prince Zuko is not ready for training at such high level." Azulon answered and continued with a final insult. "Few are.." The last remark made Ozai fume in anger. That Azulon trained his brother Iroh but not him was something he was still resentful of. With a wave of his hand Fire Lord Azulon dismissed Ozai.

Ozai strode angrily out of the dim throne room and toward his own office. His father was no longer lethargic or weak. And now he had an hold on Azula. This is not good at all! But Ozai had not come this far just to despair as his carefully plans were disrupted. He needed to speed certain events up. Failure is not an option!

§§§

Sokka sat at his table in his room reading a letter. It was a very comfortable room and he had never had a bed so large or so soft. He was treated as a visiting noble and that meant that he also had a small anteroom with a small table and some other furniture. And he had his own bathroom! Had you ever heard of such opulence? The servants that were assigned to his wing soon took a liking to the outlandish prince. He treated them cordially and never with condescending. He actually took time to learn their names and even in some cases, about their families. It made him popular and when they noticed his everlasting appetite, they sometimes gave him treats like pies, ham & cheese or other delicacies.

Sokka's life in the warm and humid Royal Palace was comfortable, interesting and occasionally very fun. But, as he read the letter from Katara, it dawned upon him that he lacked friends. Katara described the magnificent Water Nation in the north with its large cities and towns. It was something very like and unlike their own home in the south pole at the same time. And Sokka believed that his own letters describing the exotic Royal Palace and its weird inhabitants amazed his sister as her letters did to him. But Katara also wrote about friendship and fun games with people near her own age. She wrote about princess Yue and a boy named Hahn and about different adventure they appeared to have on daily basis. Katara was amazed about his own exploits but she also seemed worried about him, especially when he wrote about Azula or Ozai.

Sokka know that Ty Lee and Mai would come and visit Azula on their free day tomorrow. He yearned to have fun with them as he had last free day. It was a great day and they were fun to hang around with. Unfortunately he could not count on Azula being called off by the Fire Lord once again. And even if Azula had been rather pleasant, for being her at least, during the last week, he would not wager all the delicious food in the palace that she would not be merciless if he showed up again. What to do? He could kidnap the princess and stove her in a fire repellant room for the day? Dose her food with sleeping powder? Great plans for the short run if he had access to a fire repellant room or sleeping powder but it would be hell to pay when she come about. Death by small angry princesses was something to be avoided by all means necessary. Perhaps if he blamed it on Zuko? No, she would not buy it. Zuko was glued to Ursa anyway so he needed some other way to do this. What he needed was a plan. A great plan, Sokka's best laid plan ever. A plan to make friends with fire princess Azula!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Azula woke up refreshed and felt rather content with everything. Her friends would come over today, she hardly had any time with them last week and it would be great to tell them all about her training with the Fire Lord. Azula smiled when she thought about her Fire bending training. Fire Lord Azulon was a strict and demanding master that tolerated no foolishness. But he was not cruel nor impatient. He was a prodigy like herself and she felt how he could understand her far better than any of her previous tutors, even better than her father. Azula grudgingly admitted to herself. The Fire Lord was quick to admonish her but he also gave her appraise when he thought her worthy. And after training yesterday the Fire Lord had invited her for tea while contemplated the sunset in peace. She no longer feared the Fire Lord but rather looked forward to their training sessions next week. She was confident that her problem to generate lightning soon wound be something of the past. It seemed like the Fire Lord shared her sentiment.

After she bathed, dressed and had her breakfast on the terrace overlooking the sea she walked off to meet her friends in the palace garden. She spotted Zuko hurrying to met up with their mother presumably. Azula smirked when she thought about how surly Zuko have been since Azula started to train with the Fire Lord. Zuko didn't take that little revelation well. Now it's all official, Azula was the best fire bender in their generation. And Zuko could do nothing about it to Azula's satisfaction. Of course she had not missed the opportunity to rub it in his face. Annoying Zuko was her favorite pastime after all. Unfortunately her father didn't seem very pleased by Azula's training with the Fire Lord either, and with that thought her smirk turned crooked. She did not want to alienate her father but what could she do? When the Fire Lord commands everyone else obeys. Besides, she really want to train under the Fire Lords tutelage. Ursa didn't look pleased over it all either but it was hard to tell with her mother. Most likely she didn't care. Strangely, the only one that seemed pleased over the recent developments beside herself was that water tribe peasant Sokka. He had even asked about her training and listened to her keenly over dinner a couple of days ago.

Azula heard Ty Lee laugh when she approached the garden witch made her smile and quicken her step. But she came to an abrupt halt when she saw that Ty Lee and Mai was conversing with Sokka. All her previous lukewarm feelings for the watertribe peasant was gone in an instant. What did that wretched boy think he was doing? Ty Lee and Mai was her friends and not Sokka's! Besides, she had not entirely forgotten the remark from last week that she was incapable of having friends. With a determined countenance Azula walked over to the three laughing teenagers. Well, Mai didn't laugh but she did smile and that was equivalent to a hearty laugh in Azula's book. The girls needed to be reminded of whom they were friends with and Sokka required a lesson of this to.

Azula approached them without being noticed so when she interrupted the peasants story about fishing they were startled. "What are you doing here peasant?" Azula asked and made Sokka and Ty Lee jump. Mai just turned toward Azula. "Didn't you make a fool out of yourself enough last week?" Azula continued with a smirk while giving all three teenagers a superior look.

Before Sokka could answer Ty Lee cart wheeled to Azula and embraced her fully while greeting her with a joyous; "Azula, how nice to meet you!" Azula really disliked being touched but stopping Ty Lee was like telling herself to stop fire bending, impossible. Mai gave her a perfect bow before settling back but Sokka just rolled his eyes at Azula.

While Azula was preoccupied with Ty Lee's embrace Sokka gathered himself to answer. Keeping his cool around Azula was hard and today it was really necessary because he had a plan. A great plan!

"Well, according to you princess Azula I make a fool out of myself while sleeping so what have I to lose?" Sokka asked rhetorically when Azula had disentangled herself from Ty Lee. "But it is polite to greet your friends when they visit so of course I did take time for it." Sokka continued and establishing that he now were friends with Ty Lee and Mai. Both Ty Lee and Mai looked at Sokka with a bit of surprise but Mai soon become unreadable and Ty Lee smiled to Sokka while nodding enthusiastically. "And since you abandoned your friends last week I took time to entertain them." Sokka said while arching an eyebrow toward Azula. "You owe me for that I think." Sokka continued to Azula with a superior smirk of his own,

Azula bristled while hearing this. "Oh, really?" Azula said while putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not beholden to you, o gracious peasant. I was called to the Fire Lord himself and that is something my friends understand and accept." Azula continued and countered Sokka's superior smirk with one of her own. Molten, golden eyes clashed with azure blue, blazing fire against a raging snow storm.

To Mai and Ty Lee, who followed the argument from a safe distant, could perceive how this clash of wills enfolded. Azula was not used to be challenged and she seemed to forget everything but the boy arguing with her. Sokka on the other hand looked like he came prepared. He did not let the fire princess barbs and words provoke him, all his attention was on the girl in front of him. In a way it was truly mesmerizing to watch…

"Of that I have no doubt about, o condescending little princess." Sokka answered Azula. "They are after all very good people and know what it entails to be friends with someone but that is not my point," Sokka said and before Azula could answer he continued. "I did you a favor while you were gone doing more important stuff, you owe me, fire princess."

Azula smirk was now gone and her glare threatened to set Sokka on fire. "If you thought to make me be obligated to you for something you did just to entertain yourself, you are sourly mistaken, peasant." The cold in Azula's voice matched the heat in her gaze oddly enough. "One might argue that it is common courtesy to do what you did. Is it not?" Azula turned the table on Sokka.

To Mai and Ty Lee it seemed like Sokka's eyes become even more blue and anyone but Azula should rightly been frozen solid with the glare that now were blazing at the princess.

Strangely, while Azula's voice seemed to be coated over with ice Sokka's seemed to be on fire. The heat in his voice intensified as he answered the princess. "Yes, princess Azula, that it is, I agree with you that it is common courtesy." Sokka said heatedly, "But we both know that you never should have done such a thing because you don't have a decent bone in your body!" Sokka countered fiercely. The flicker in Azula's eyes clearly said that that was a true statement. But before Azula could retort Ty Lee did the mistake to speak.

"This is great entertainment, they look so cute together. Don't you think?" Unfortunately both Azula and Sokka heard Ty Lee's not so quite whisper to Mai and suddenly Ty Lee was in the focus of the two antagonists death glares. They hit Ty Lee so hard she actually swayed, made her swallow and step behind Mai to shield herself from the glares.

After a while Mai said to Sokka with that deep voice of hers. "Both Ty Lee and I are grateful for your company last week and since we didn't have any opportunity to tell Azula this she can hardly be expected to know." Mai said as if she had no care in the world. Ty Lee nodded in agreement, even if she still were blushing a bit after her last statement. "And you look like you have something other on your mind then trying to win an argument with Azula, is that not so?" Mai continued. Both Azula and Ty Lee stared at Mai, this was a very long speech to be her, she usually had much less to say. Mai ignored the girls surprised glances and waited for Sokka to speak.

Sokka smiled gratefully to Mai and gestured to all of the girls while speaking. "Yeah, I have something totally different in mind actually." Sokka took a short intake of breath and continued before Azula started to speak. "I want to challenge you all to a game of wits and stealth. A scavenger hunt to be more precise."

After the great announcement the girls was quite for a short while before Ty Lee exclaimed with a grin. "That's sounds so fun! Please let us do this Azula, please!" She pleaded with the princess. The princess just scoffed and asked Sokka while trying to ignore Ty Lee's pleading puppy eyes. "And how is this game played, water boy? I will not be part of some humiliating barbarian game!"

"I'm glad that you asked." Sokka said and ignored Azula's tone of voice. No need to start up a new argument when he was so close to his goal.. "We split up in two teams. Me and Mai in one and you and Ty Lee in the other." Mai raised an eyebrow at that but Sokka plowed on. "Both teams are given three objects to find and secure." At this Sokka put forward six folded papers. "And the first team back here win the game. Of course, we have some rules." Here Sokka gave Azula a hard look at which she smirked. "As I said before, this is a game of wits and stealth. No intimidation is allowed nor just asking or commanding them over." Sokka still held Azula's eyes when he said this. Azula rolled her eyes at him. "The losing party are allowed to check up on this later and if any cheating is discovered that team is disqualified." Sokka explained.

"And what, pray, do we get when my team win?" Azula asked while leisurely studying her nails. Sokka actually smiled at her question. It meant that she was at least contemplating to participate in Sokka's hunt.

"The winning team members individually get to decide what the prize is. If we win Mai might want something from you princess and I something other." Here Sokka gave Azula a wolfish grin. "I would love to toss you in the pond over there, little princess…" Azula returned Sokka's grin with a smirk on her own that made Sokka a bit wary. "But nothing dangerous." Sokka stated." The whole point of this hunt is that we shall have some fun time competing with and against each other." Sokka finished. He looked over the girls and waited for their response.

"Please Azula, I want to play! Please, please!" Ty Lee giddy with excitement pleaded with Azula with her large puppy eyes. Azula seemed a bit affected by Ty Lee's pleading but after a while she locked eyes with the water tribe boy. Mai sighed and said. "Well, it's something different from what we usually do and I'm bored at the moment. I'm in." Ty Lee squealed of excitement and hugged Mai. Mai just shook her head at Ty Lee's joy.

Azula and Sokka continued to stare at each other. After a while Sokka suddenly smiled at the princess as if to dare her. Azula answered Sokka's smile with one of her own. "I'm going to crush you water tribe savage, you will never play games with me after this ever again." Azula stated with so much certainty that Sokka felt a flutter of fear in his stomach.

"I don't think so, Azula" Sokka answered and Azula felt her breath hitch when Sokka carefully pronounced her name. "In the pond you will go." Sokka said with a kind smile. Once again their eyes clashed but this time not in a contest of will but in a shared moment of contentment. It lasted only a second or two but it made them both a little giddy. The game was on!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Fire Lord strolled down the palace at a leisurely pace contemplating the last week. It had been a rather good week if he could say so himself. It were long time since he was content with life and nation. Not since before the dreadful news of Iroh's and Lu Ten's deaths in all honesty. But his budding relationship with the boy Sokka had started it all in truth. He very much enjoyed their games of Pai Sho and talks of this and that. And his training with princess Azula had turned out far better than anticipated. She was a bright student and she soaked up everything he taught her. She truly was a prodigy. No one in recent memory came close to her potential. Perhaps not even Azulon himself, Azulon grudgingly admitted this to himself. And even if she wasn't a prodigy it was rewarding to discuss and teach the princess for she was beyond doubt intelligent and clever.

She had hidden depths, Azulon was sure of this, and she could be deadly, very deadly. He truly could see why Ozai was so proud of his daughter. Molded by Ozai and abandoned by Ursa the princess could become a truly fearsome weapon. Azulon could see the benefits of having a bender to use in situations that needed to be taken care of unseen and unheard. With a bender like Azula you could conquer nations and perhaps even defeat the Avatar himself? Azulon face become hard and unyielding when his thoughts drifted over to Avatar Aang. But did he want to do that to the princess? Ozai had done a good job but there were still time to reverse the process, the Fire Lord mused. There were potential for Azula to become a great Fire Lord, in fact perhaps the greatest of them all. But then she needed to be molded into something other than a weapon. A ruler needed other attributes then a weapon and it surely was those qualifications that had drawn Sokka's attention to the princess and not…

At that moment the Fire Lord's musings was interrupted by whisperings some colonnades further down. A boy and a girl and they had a furious discussion about a key for some reason. Was that Sokka? Yes it surely was the water tribe boy. Azulon could just see how the boy waved his arms about just like Sokka. His interest peeked a bit and Azulon soundlessly made his way to the teenagers.

"I'm telling you that we need to scale that wall and sneakily steal the master key." Sokka said urgently to the girl who responded in a hoarse but pleasant voice. "It seems like that it is me that are doing all the climbing and sneaking about. What are you suppose to do then?" Azulon could picture the unseen girl glaring at Sokka while delivering that sentence to the boy. So this is all about burglary and mischief? Azulon smiled to himself and drifted even closer.

"I will make sure you have an easier time by distracting the guards!" Sokka whispered back with even more waving about. "You can do this Mai and remember that this is about life and death for your dear friend Sokka" the boy pleaded. Azulon could not remember a girl with that name. Azulon was now close enough to actually see the girl. She was tall and very beautiful. Glistening black hair framed a sharp face with intelligent eyes that glinted of silver. She had a red and black dress with loose sleeves. The girl opened her mouth to make a retort but at that moment she saw the Fire Lord and paled, which was an accomplishment in its self since she already had a rather pale complexion. After the initial shock she made a ceremonial bow to the Fire Lord. Sokka seemed a bit confused and started to look around. He quickly noticed the Fire Lord and made a hasty bow that he quickly rose from.

"Err, why, hello there…umm…Fire Lord…My lord?" Sokka stuttered while giving the Fire Lord a weak innocent smile that reeked of guilt. He truly gave off the impression of being caught with one hand in the cookie jar.. Azulon enjoyed the moment. Even all powerful and mighty rulers had to have some fun, right? Azulon composed his features and asked, not unkindly.

"So, who is this young lady master Sokka and what is this about scaling my walls?"

Sokka succeeded in looking even more guilty but gestured to the girl beside him. Mai was still bowing before her ruler. "This is Lady Mai. Confidant and friend to Princess Azula." Mai started to rise from her bow as Sokka continued. "Lady Mai is of high birth", Sokka knew that was _very_ important in the Fire Nation, "and she has several skills that any noble women should be proud of." Here the Fire Lord expected some skill like Haiku or poetry or some other skill that noble women excelled at. "Why, Lady Mai is a master with all kind of small blades and are able to hit an eye at thirty feet. And climbing walls and executing stealth missions is a walk in the park for her." Sokka continued. Azulon blinked but managed otherwise not to show his surprise. She could do what now? The girl in question blushed bright red and shoot Sokka a furious glare that promised retribution before composing herself. The glare convinced the Fire Lord that Sokka told the truth at least. Sokka missed this of course and blissfully continued to blather. "I can assure the Fire Lord that there are none in the Royal Palace that can match Lady Mai's skills with a throwing knife. Well, perhaps that axe wielding chef could be a challenge." Sokka mused while contemplating the axe wielding chefs skills.

Azulon blinked again and gave Sokka a sidelong glance. An axe wielding chef? In his Royal Palace? Sometimes the Fire Lord had a nagging feeling that Sokka were making fools out of them all. Azulon studied the boy a bit. No, the boy really seemed to be comparing Lady Mai's skills with that axe wielding chef of his, well, Azulon's axe wielding chef actually. How did Sokka find out about that to begin with?

"I'm honored to meet you Lady Mai" Azulon said kindly to the still blushing girl and Mai actually gave him a grateful smile in return. She was still a bit shaken by the fact that she stood before the Fire Lord and by the way she had been presented. "So, what is this about a wall and a key?" the Fire Lord prompted to Sokka. The boy had a tendency to drift when contemplating this or that. Or food. The boy started and quickly answered.

"We are playing a dangerous and important game with Azula and her friend Lady Ty Lee. We are on a scavenger hunt and we are to take three items without anyone noticing their absence." Sokka explained and continued. "Our first item is the master key that the Royal Guards have in the barrack over that specific wall." Sokka gestured to a wall. "And I have plan for taking it." At this Sokka smirked proudly.

Azulon considered the boy. He really should put a stop to this game. Agni know what mischief and havoc Sokka and Azula could create. The palace would end up in an uproar. But Azulon also considered Azula and what she was becoming. Perhaps Sokka and his antics could nudge her toward a more rewarding path? For her and for the Fire Nation? While Azulon mused Sokka had continued talking and brought the Fire Lord back to reality with his ramblings. What was that?

"…and what we need is a distraction. And what better distraction than a high and mighty Fire Lord?" Sokka said cheerfully. "Yes, this is perfect! Fire Lord, you are recruited for this very important stealth mission. Failure is not an option!" Sokka exclaimed and looked very pleased with his reasoning. Mai jaw actually dropped and her eyes darted to Sokka. Azulon himself stared at the boy not knowing if he should be angry or amused. No one dared speak to the Fire Lord that way. The mischief that glittered in Sokka's eyes made him go for amusement. After a short while he asked.

"And why would I do that o leader of men?" A small smile played at the corner of his mouth. What could the boy possibly say to make him participate in this silly hunt?

"Do I have to remind the Fire Lord that he lost the last game of Pai Sho and now is the time to settle that score." Sokka said while smiling with genuine pleasure at the old Fire Lord. Azulon's eyes widened and then he actually laughed before composing himself and answering.

"So this is how we play our games from now on master Sokka?" Azulon asked while smiling back at the teenagers. "Fine, you have an agreement. So what is your plan of attack?" Azulon continued to Sokka's pleasure and Mai's astonishment.

§§§

Azula had to admit to herself that she had fun. Avoiding servants was a bit hard for her since all knew of her but she did know her way around the palace. And with her superior leadership she could guide Ty Lee to steal the picture of her great grandfather Sozin without anyone noticing. Ty Lee was all giddy and happy over Sokka's small game of scavenger hunting. Azula considered what she would ask of the peasant when she won this game. It would be something really spectacular of course. So he would know not to challenge her again. But if she was too harsh he would never come up with ideas like this again? This was indeed a dilemma. But she had time to decide. Nothing in the rules they had agreed on stated that the prize had to be paid instantly. She could hold this over the watertribe peasants head for a long time – how she could make him squirm! The thought made Azula smirk with pleasure. The humiliation of Sokka would be her crowning achievement for the week.

Azula was brought out of her contemplating by Ty Lee as they hurried down a badly lit corridor only servants used. "Don´t you find this to be both fun and exciting Azula?" Ty Lee said and Azula could nearly hear laughter in her friends voice. Ty Lee continued on without waiting to hear Azula's reply. "And Sokka is such fun and happy person to be around. I made him totally helpless last week when I wrestled with him." Ty Lee giggled at the memory and Azula blinked and glanced to Ty Lee. She had wrestled with the boy? What other mischief had they been up to? Azula suddenly wondered about Sokka. Both Ty Lee and Mai seemed to be at ease around him and actually enjoy his company. Ty Lee had been talking nonstop about him and their day together when Azula had been summoned to the Fire Lord. Perhaps she should pay some more attention? Know your enemy was after all a very old proverb..

Ty Lee had not been silent, she seldom were and not today when they had a fun adventure as Ty Lee put it. "..Sokka's aura is all bright and sparkly. And he smells so good and I'm totally sure he is a great kisser!" Ty Lee sighed blissfully when contemplating kissing Sokka. Azula glared at Ty Lee. Ridiculous, how could she possibly know if the peasant was a good kisser or not? Azula said as much but that didn't stop Ty Lee from continue blathering about Sokka. How tiresome.

"..and he is friendly with the servants. He brought us down to the kitchen and talked the chef into giving us a great lunch. It was soo romantic!" Ty Lee said and if Azula looked into the girls eyes she knew she probably would see glittering stars, Azula thought with a sniff.

Wait! If Sokka was friendly with the palace servants he most likely know exactly how he could get his hands on the different items! Sokka had a plan and an advantage in all of this and she had agreed to this game without thinking! That wretched savage! Azula fumed with rage now. She now knew that this game would not be a walk in the park.

"Hurry up Ty Lee!" Azula barked to her friend and made up plans and contingency plans in her mind. Their target was the head chefs personal red cookbook for deserts. Of course it was. It should be stored in the shelf just outside the Royal kitchen. Failure was not an option.

When the two girls arrived to the area were the kitchen was located they moved stealthily from shadow to shadow. Azula whispered instructions to Ty Lee but when they were about to sneak over to the shelf a commotion occurred in the kitchen. Azula glanced in and was astounded to see that the Fire Lord himself had come down the kitchen and stood in a way so that all her movements would be noticed. What was this all about? And why now? The delay made Azula seethe with impatience but she know that she could do nothing but wait. After a little while she once more peeked into the kitchen. All the staff was working hard and the chefs was standing beside the Fire Lord with bowed heads and listening to his praise? Azula could not hear what the Fire Lord was saying to the chefs but they seemed pleased.

Suddenly the Fire Lord and Azula's eyes met and Azula went all cold. She swallowed hard and wondered what to do now. But before Azula could rise and bow to the Fire Lord he smiled and blinked at her. He turned and walked away from Azula and all the chefs walked with him. Azula's mind froze for a short while. Did the Fire Lord know about their little game? And why was he helping her out?

Confusion or not, this was a too good opportunity to pass. She and Ty Lee dashed over to the shelf and soundlessly and unseen pilfered a small red cookbook. Strangely, the last thing Azula heard from the kitchen was the Fire Lord asking about axes..

§§§

Sokka was beyond pleased with how this game had unfolded. He and Mai had fun. He had even heard her laugh a couple of times. He had learned to treasure those moments. They had met Azula and Ty Lee in the corridors and Azula had actually smiled toward him. Well, it was more of her trademark smirk but it seemed a little happier than usual. Of course they had traded some insults before taking off. He and Mai had successfully liberated the shrine dedicated to Agni of a small statue without anyone noticing and now they had only one item left before victory was theirs.

"So, what is our last item?" Mai asked and Sokka noticed that she didn't sound at all bored. Well, not so much anyway.

"It's a dagger Prince Zuko received from Prince Iroh a long time ago." Sokka said carelessly. Not noticing that Mai had stopped in her tracks. He continued walking a bit before noticing that Mai had stopped dead behind him. "What is it?" Sokka asked a bit alarmed.

In a controlled voice Mai asked. "And where would we find this dagger?"

"In his room of course." Sokka answered, a bit confused by Mai's reaction. "It's in a weapon closet beside his bed." Sokka continued and was surprised and even more confused by the blush that now graced her features. After a short while Mai started to walk again. Sokka kept glancing at her but she refused to meet his eye.

"And where do you think Prince Zuko would be when we sneak into his room?" Mai asked way more dignified then Sokka could have done with a blush like that. He was impressed.

"He is probably at his firebending practice." Sokka said. Mai seemed a bit more calm after hearing that but it was hard to tell with her. "Or he should be in his bath." Sokka continued and made Mai stop dead again and blush even more fiercely. Mai took some calming shuddering breaths. What was all this about? Sokka wondered still confused.

"We can't sneak in to his room while he is…soaking naked in his bath!" Mai exclaimed. She seemed a bit upset by this to Sokka's surprise. She even waved her arms about, still blushing. Alright, something fishy was going on here. What was it?

"Why, yes." Sokka said, still confused but trying to understand what the bid deal was. Mai had pilfered a statue of Agni and desecrated his temple in the process. So stealing into Zuko's room would be nothing in compare. "We would be in and out in less than a couple of minutes. If the guy is in the tub soaking we know where he is at least." Sokka continued. And by Mai's reaction Sokka started to have the nagging suspicion that Mai had a crush on the prince. He raised an eyebrow at the thought. Suddenly mischievous Sokka decided to tease the stoic Mai a little.

"You know, it is important that we know where the Prince is at all time." Sokka said in a very serious voice while laying a hand on Mai's shoulder and continued. "So your task is to keep an eye on the prince, do not let him out of your sight wherever he is. You have to take one for the team here, Mai!" Mai blushed like the sun while Sokka was talking, she truly was a sight to behold. Sokka could not hold back a gentle laugh. Mai glared at him but after a while she smiled as well because Sokka's laugh held no malice, just a friend sharing an amusing situation with another friend.

"Well, if he is bathing it should definitely be me that keeps an eye on him." Mai said with a smile as the continued down the corridor. Sokka laughed softly and shared her amusement.

While the walked down the corridor Sokka suddenly saw the prince. He was walking toward his room and it was obvious that he just had finished his firebending practice. Sokka knew that they could not afford to wait until Zuko was finished with his bath. Thinking quickly he grabbed Mai by the shoulders and sweeping her feet out off under her and making her fall to the floor. He cushioned her fall but she still let out an "oww". And she gave him a glare that rivaled Azula's any day. When she opened her moth to give him a large piece of her mind, Sokka spoke first. Or rather shouted first.

"My Lady, are you alright? Please tell me you are not hurt?" Sokka bellowed and blinked to Mai before looking around. When he saw Zuko he waved at him and shouted. "Prince Zuko, Lady Mai have fallen and hurt her ankle. It's very distressing!" Zuko came running toward them. Sokka turned to Mai and made a thumbs up. Mai continued to glare at Sokka and whispered.

"You are going to pay dearly for this Sokka. When you least expect it…." The threat were left hanging. Sokka just smiled, it was all he could do. When Zuko came running Sokka took charge.

"Prince Zuko, could you please stay with Lady Mai while I run for help?" Sokka said and before Zuko could answer Sokka was off. Zuko glared at the disappearing back of the watertribe peasant before kneeling beside the injured girl and asking her questions in a soothing voice. Mai blushed and soon they were talking and even smiling. Zuko helped Mai to a nearby bench and they were keenly aware of the closeness between them.

Sokka knew he had only so much time before Mai was off to the healers. He rushed into Zuko's room, which was far larger than his own by the way. It took him a little while before locating the dagger he was after. He moved stealthily out of the room and made it back toward Mai and Zuko. Fortunately they had attracted only one servant. Sokka run over to them and gave Mai a small smile that indicated that he indeed had found the dagger.

"I will take Lady Mai to the healer. I have already sent a servant to make sure they know of our arrival." Sokka announced to the world. Now, how to be rid of the prince?

"I will accompany you of course." Zuko told Mai and Sokka could see that she was torn. But at this Sokka would not give in an inch. He would win this game and he would demand from the fire princess that they from this day forward were friends! And no prince, however gallant, would stand in his way!

"I'm very sorry Prince Zuko but you cannot accompany us." Sokka said in a very serious voice while looking concerned and thinking very fast indeed. "It's the perspiration you see, it's very bad for people with heart diseases!" Zuko stared at Sokka and the servant blinked. Unnoticed by Zuko, Mai rolled her eyes, she spends too much time with Azula, Sokka thought grumpily. The servant understood that something was up and decided to slowly disappear from view. Sokka was grateful for that at least. But Zuko did not seem convinced that perspiration was an health issue to sick people. Drat the man!

"I have never heard of something like that!?" Zuko exclaimed. He looked like he was about to argue. Sokka could feel the time running out. He was so close and Azula could snatch victory from him yet if he had to argue with a stubborn prince. Impatience made Sokka harsh.

"I'm not arguing this with you Zuko." Sokka said while glaring hard at the prince. "I surely don't want dead people on my conscience and neither does Lady Mai." At this Mai gave Sokka a very pointed look that said more than a thousand words ever could. Sokka ignored it completely and then he decided to fight dirty. "And to make it worse, your sweat is all over the place, even on poor Mai!" He pointed to some wet spots on the floor. At this Zuko blushed and took a step back from Mai. But he did glare at Sokka. Sokka went down to Mai and put one of her arms over his shoulders. Mai sighed and Sokka could see that she was not best pleased. And this made Sokka sigh in turn.

Before Zuko could turn away from them, still blushing, Sokka called out to Zuko.

"If you want you can meet us at the palace garden in an half hour perhaps?" Zuko nodded and then he walked toward his room. When they could no longer see the Prince, Mai let go from Sokka.

"Really, perspiration that kills people was the best you could come up with?" Mai asked Sokka as they hurried down the Palace. The comment made Sokka blush at least. "He will not be happy with you for this." She continued.

"Well, making royalty angry seems to be my specialty." Sokka said with a sigh. "He nearly bought it. Is that the man you want to sire your children?" Sokka asked the girl rhetorically. Mai's answer was a quick slap on the back of his head. Sokka grimaced but then smiled at her. "Let's hope I can make another royalty angry at least." He dashed away before her and she could only smile at him. It had truly been an interesting day and now it was time for the showdown between Sokka of the water tribe and Princess Azula of the Fire Nation…

§§§

Princess Azula ran fast on quick feet. Ty Lee was just behind her clutching the sword they had just stolen from master Piandao. It had been far more difficult than anticipated. He was very observant to say the least. But still they had made good time and Azula was confident of the outcome. Mai is resourceful and capable but she did not have high expectations of Sokka's skills when it comes to stealth and stealing. With a dash they rounded the corner and made in to the Palace garden and toward the pond where they agreed to meet up. No one was there and she felt elated. But when they arrived her gaze were drawn to three items on the ground. A key, a statue of Agni and Zuko's dagger. Sitting comfortably in the shade was that cursed water tribe savage and beside him, Mai.

Azula nearly screamed in anger and fury. She shivered with suppressed emotions and everyone in the garden stared warily at her. Losing was not an option for the Princess but that unthinkable scenario had now become reality. And the other teenagers held their breaths and wondered what she would do now..

To their relief Azula calmed down a bit at least and the others walked toward her. Now she just looked like she would murder someone and not actually in the process of committing said murder.

"Great game, great game indeed." Sokka said solemnly. Mai nodded in agreement, Ty Lee gave him a small smile but Azula glared death at him. Sokka met the princess glare with a calm and genuine smile. It held no malice. Azula calmed down after a while. The raging sun calmed by the sea.

"Well played peasant." Azula said with a sneer. She was not gracious in defeat. But that was not expected either. "It seems like you won and a princess knows when the game is up." Azula said it with enough coldness that for a while Sokka thought he was back in the South Pole. "Pray tell, what are your demands of us?" Azula continued. She stood proud and defiantly, not like someone in defeat but rather like a conquering hero.

Sokka nodded toward Mai. She was to begin. Mai shook her head slightly and smiled mysteriously. "I will not demand anything right now. I will keep these favors for another day." Mai's answer made Azula smile coldly. It was the same demand she herself would have done. In a way she was impressed. Now it was Sokka's turn.

He turned toward Ty Lee first. "My demand is that you return all the items we have stolen today." Sokka smiled as Ty Lee's face fell. A small sound of defeat and annoyance came from the acrobat. But they all knew she had gotten away very lightly. Azula sneered at the peasants foolishness. As expected he would let his victory be for nothing. But now Sokka looked at Azula. It was not at stare and it held no malice or calculating on how to use the situation. He just gazed at her. Blue clashed with golden but this time there were no struggle. The sun as fierce as ever but the sea calm, it was like a sunset.

Sokka knew what he had planned to demand from the Princess. He would demand that she become his friend. But now, while gazing into her golden eyes he could not bring himself to utter those words. Her eyes were defiant and challenging, mocking and tantalizing, enticing and cruel. How long the silence stretched none can tell. Mai and Ty Lee stood as spectators and they _knew_ that the words uttered next would change their world, for better or for worse. It was one of those moments.

Sokka walked slowly toward the Fire Princess and stopped right before her. She still stood as an conqueror but those eyes told him something else. He did not want to be friends with her, he wanted more. So much more…

Sokka gently stroked Azula's cheek. Making the princess breath hitch. The other girl looked at them mesmerized.

"My prize will be a kiss." Sokka said gently. "Someday, sometime we will kiss, Azula."

With that announcement Sokka turned and walked away.

§§§

Authors note:

Certain scenes in this chapter I have envisioned from the very beginning. You might say that these scenes made me want to write this story to begin with.

From now the dynamics between Sokka and Azula has changed, hopefully you as a reader will also feel this.

I might say that I actually like how Azulon turned out to be. From the beginning he was supposed to be a distant ally to Sokka and Piandao should take the role as an ally and confidant to Sokka. But Azulon stepped in to the huge vacancy left by Iroh. And surprisingly I can use him with Azula. He is a versatile character.

So what do you think? Did this chapter live up to its promise?

And I promise that I will make the kiss great reading!;) Some chapters in I think…

I also like the budding friendship between Mai and Sokka. I always thought that they work well together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Azula woke up with a start and her first thought was about that wretched watertribe boy! Fury surged throw her and she nearly flew out of the bed. The servants that entered the room to lay out her clothes for the day and help with the princess morning routine blanched and started to quiver in fear when they saw her. The princess didn't notice but her appearance was truly terrifying, her face was contorted in rage and her eyes wild and furious. It didn't help that her clenched fists was coated in blue fire that made the room dim and the princess herself nearly demonic in appearance in the cold light.

Azula _hated_ losing and yesterday she had lost to Sokka of all people imaginable. That despicable excuse for a savage! And now she owed him a kiss. A kiss! The very thought made her start shivering in rage. She is a princess of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne and not beholden to any man or woman. But now she were. Yesterday was etched into her memory and it was all she could think about since then. Oh, she had expected some silly request by the peasant. Perhaps some favor or a request for him to attend when Azula was entertained by her friends. She did not expect a kiss! Even being tossed into the pond would have been preferable!

Azula walked toward the dining room for breakfast. She was the last to arrive. Zuko looked up when she entered but immediately focused on his food. Neither her mother nor her father looked up. Sokka sat with his back toward her and she really, _really_ wanted to blast him to kingdom come but perhaps breakfast was not a place for murder and mayhem. Her mother would probably scold her and that was always a bother. Sokka acknowledged the princess with a nod when she sat down, she of course ignored him completely. He would soon learn that no one held any power over her for long. Oh, he would learn that the hard way Azula vowed silently while she started to eat.

§§

The breakfast continued in utter silence. The weird royal family didn't seem to be bothered by this at all but Sokka swore that he would develop a rash is this continued. Dining at Sokka's home in the South was something else entirely. They talked and laughed, discussed and quarreled in a loving and respectful way. Not this cold silence where everyone waited for another family member to make a fool out of themselves. Sokka hated this but felt helpless to do anything about it. Ozai hated him and was one of the most unlikable human beings Sokka had the pleasure ever to meet. And the scariest, let's not forget that little fact, Sokka thought grimly. Ursa seemed kind and nice but Sokka was wary of her due to how she ignored Azula's plight some time ago. Sokka coldly regarded the adults in the room. They were, in their own ways, awful parents and people and Sokka wondered what they were prepared to sacrifice to achieve whatever goal they had? Most likely their own children for sure…

Zuko was another story altogether. He seemed to be the nicest person in the family. Under all his rage he seemed to be a genuinely good guy. But Sokka really had an issue with Zuko's anger, his obvious jealousy toward his little sister and his inability to notice his parents shortcomings. Zuko just had a way to irk Sokka. Sad but true. Perhaps Mai could be a positive influence on him? On the other hand, if Zuko ruined Mai, prince or no prince, Sokka would give him a large piece of his mind. And some punches.

Azula on the other hand was not a nice person. She was her father's daughter through and through and she was cruel, ruthless, cunning and had no redeeming quality at all that Sokka had noticed. But she was fun, intelligent and she had no one that looked out for her. Her brother had Ursa at least. Ursa loved her son, that was clear for everyone. But Ozai didn't love Azula. Azula tried so very hard to please her father that it broke Sokka's heart but that didn't change the fact that she was a useful tool for Crown Prince Ozai. Nothing more. And let's not forget the way she makes your stomach tingle, Sokka thought with a small smile. Yeah, Sokka was all in corner Azula in the struggles to come.

§§

Azula took time to study the watertribe peasant. She had always ignored him or taken him for a fool but now she owed him a kiss. The thought still made her seethe in anger. She continued to eat while studding Sokka from the corner of her eye. Suddenly she noticed how his demeanor changed. Now he was not just eating and looking about. He was coldly and analytically studding her father and it was evident that this watertribe peasant disliked and held no respect for her father! What insolence! Who did he think he was? But before Azula could react Sokka changed to study her mother instead. And Azula didn't imaging it, his gaze become even colder. Azula's indignation was instantly replaced by curiosity. What was he thinking? Sokka's eyes flickered over both Ozai and Ursa now in that cold and analytical way that reminded Azula of no other then herself. Suddenly Sokka changed to Zuko. His gaze softened up a bit but Sokka still seemed…disappointed? With Zuko? Suddenly Sokka glared at Zuko and with a disgusted shake with his head turned toward her. What was that about? She stilled and continued to eat. She pretended to study her food but all her attention was on that corner of her eyes that held Sokka. Sokka studied her like he had with her family, coldly and analytically. His gaze seemed to be piercing throw her very core, it took all her willpower to stay still. After what felt like an eternity Sokka suddenly graced her with a small and secretive smile and went back to eating without any care in the world.

What did that smile mean? What did he plan? Suddenly it seemed to Azula that this watertribe boy was full of surprises. That game yesterday, although the outcome was..unfortunate, was rather fun. And it was a long time since Azula had… well fun. And both her friends had seemed to take a liking toward Sokka. It was no surprise that Ty Lee did so, the girl just loved all and everyone. But that Mai had softened up to the boy was remarkable when you thought about it, Azula mused…

Azula was interrupted in her reflections when her parents stood up. Ursa smiled down at Zuko before addressing the teenagers.

"I and prince Ozai have to plan for the upcoming Sun festival here at Caldera. Zuko, you will have to do without me today." Ursa smiled genuinely down at Zuko who returned with a warm smile while nodding. Azula and Ozai sneered identically at that. Ursa turned toward Sokka and Azula. Her smile become far less warm when her eyes settled on her daughter and said sweetly. "And I understand you have a training session with the Fire Lord today Azula." When hearing this Ozai scowled and turned abruptly toward the door and marched out. Azula swallowed hard in distress when she observed her father's reaction. The glint in Ursa's eyes was not lost on Sokka. Not at all. Ursa glided out of the room and by that the teenagers was left alone.

"Father didn't seem best pleased with your training sessions with grandfather." Zuko smirked at his sister while taking up a crabstick with his chopsticks." Azula instantly focused on her brother and her eyes cut at him.

"Why, how would you know Zuzu? Father told me he asked grandfather that you also should be a part of these sessions but grandfather declined. Emphatically." Azula smiled cruelly toward her brother and continued with a purring voice. "You will never be more than an average bender Zuzu, I know it, father knows it and it seems like grandfather also knows it. Do you know it or are you still in denial?"

Zuko flinched and his face went all red in anger. But before he could retort and start an all out brawl with Azula Sokka jumped in. Sokka could see that Zuko's comment had hurt Azula deeply since she truly feared loosing her father's favor and Azula's comment was very cruel to Zuko. And Sokka was weary of the siblings constant bickering.

"How are you going to spend your day Prince Zuko?" Sokka asked the prince and then continued quickly. "Perhaps you can spend it with Lady Mai? She is free today I believe and this time you don't need to perspire all over her." Sokka smiled teasingly at the prince while delivering that last sentence. Zuko grimaced at Sokka, still remembering the watertribe peasants lie from yesterday.

"What I will do on my free time is nothing that concerns you." Zuko shot back at Sokka angrily. Azula was still smirking at Zuko and enjoying his obvious discomfort when it came to Mai. Sokka noticed and decided to level the playfield.

"Perhaps you and Mai will engage in kissing?" Sokka asked rhetorically while stroking an imaginary beard. Zuko blushed fiercely and Azula choked on her tea when kissing was mentioned. Ignoring Azula's gasping and Zuko's weak protest Sokka continued. "Perhaps you don't know how to kiss a girl? Well, I and Azula can kiss so you can take some notes!?" A blushing Azula stared at Sokka with dread. It was obvious that she rather go into exile than being caught kissing in front of her dear brother. Zuko didn't notice because he was busy protesting that he and Mai is not to go about kissing and that he know how to kiss so he didn't need any lessons thank you very much. Sokka just laughed and left for his own training session with Piandao.

§§

Soon after Zuko also left the dining room which meant that Azula was alone with her thoughts. She had a lot to consider. She had been outmaneuvered by that wretched watertribe boy. It was all very clear by the way he left that threat hanging oh so gently over her head just moments before. The very thought of kissing Sokka in front of her brother made Azula go all cold. She had underestimated Sokka very much indeed. And because of that he had her in a vise. It was time to get real and consider Sokka as a viable threat. As he had proven himself to be. Azula came to decision, she needed more information about Sokka. Know your enemy and by all spirits she would get to know him!


End file.
